This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. GENESIS 3 is the next major version of GENESIS that is currently in development. One advantages of this rewrite is the ability to more cleanly integrate parallelism into the base code of GENESIS instead of treating the parallel code as an add-on package. This project aims to incorporate the parallel constructs found in PGENESIS into this new release.